hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Pennington
"oh fuck sorry"' '' -Nicholas apology to Harry Johnson for trolling him. ''"sir please print money for me" '' -Nicholas begging for Harry Johnson to print money for him. Nicholas is yet another General Admin in Horizon Gaming. He lives in Los Santos and managed to lead Los Santos Fire and Medical Department twice and managed to start his own gang called 'Bolkos Order'. Life Nicholas was born in a 'slavic' village at Georgia. His parents was broke and got evicted from their home, making them homeless. Nicholas brother Gregory Pennington decided to become a criminal to support the family. Gregory Pennington got caught one day stealing their neighboor's TV and got arrested for 3 months. Gregory accidently dropped the soap in jail and got later on raped by some 'gongos'. And ever since that day, he never became the same again. Nicholas decided to smuggle packages to earn some fast cash for himself and for his family to start a new life in San Andreas. Nicholas managed to buy four planetickets for himself, Gregory Pennington and for his family. Nicholas called Gregory to come to the airport while their parents were at home. Nicholas called them and somebody picked up the phone, it wasn't their parents. But it was the police. Nicholas got scared and decided to abandon his parents like a fucking coward while Gregory just followed him, making him a loser for not rescuing their mom and dad. Nicholas and Gregory finally came to Los Santos International Airport and bought a small apartment at El Corona, Nicholas decided to become a cop since he believed that was the only profitable job to get in this country. While Gregory just became lazier and lazier, being unemployeed and never paid the rent. Years later Nicholas kicked out Gregory from their apartment and told him to get a job. Nicholas soon bought a bigger house for himself and got hired into ARES. Suddenly Nicholas found a man called Harry Johnson, a former Senior Paramedic from LSFMD a.k.a car washer. Nicholas wanted Harry to clean his car, and he did. Nicholas gave Harry a hug and some money. And after that moment, he knew that he fucked up. Nicholas applied for LSFMD and just because he is an admin, he became a High Command instantly. Later on, he became Chief of LSFMD. Harry started to expose Nicholas for his unfair actions and told all the Paramedics to strike for higher salary and promotion. It became a big riot inside the LSFMD HQ, it kept going on and on for a long time! Nicholas gave up and resigned, so did Harry too. The memories from Nicholas childhood in Georgia came back to his mind, he cried for days and days for his sins. Until one day, he decided to start up a gang called Bolkos Order. He would bring the culture and traditions of Georgia to Los Santos. He got George Supman, an EX Assistant Chief and his brother Gregory Pennington to help Nicholas gang. Weeks later it went famous, Bolkos Order became a new gang in the Horizon Gaming streets. But nobody knew, that Nicholas was brainwashing every single "gongo" (member) in Bolkos Order. People saw them standing still with their hands crossed for hours and hours. They didn't talk much. Harry saw some of Nicholas members preaching to the citizens and attempting to brainwash them. Harry became instantly mad and called Nicholas several times that 'I will expose your secrets to everyone here if you are going to keep brainwashing every single citizen in this city!'. Harry kept going on and going on, he even tried to threaten him. Nicholas became ultimately scared and kept saying 'I'm sorry, Harry!'. Few weeks later as it went famous. Nicholas gang went inactive and few members joined along their gang. The gang went so low that Nicholas even attempted to get a live interview with SANews, him and the gang met Executive Producer Johanna Rosenberg along with the rest of the members to get their interview. Just to make it somehow active again, which it didn't. Right now (12th December 2016), Bolkos Order is getting inactive. Due to low member-base and their brainwashing sessions "preaching". Nicholas stayed at their HQ, thinking about disbanding the gang due to many good members (example Mikkas) leaving/getting kicked out of the gang. Personality Nicholas is a friendly guy, but he can't stop brainwashing people. He is powerhungry for it and would try anything to make his gang strong. Nicholas fears Harry Johnson. Gallery Nicholas_pennington.png|A drawing made by Harry Johnson for Nicholas Pennington. nicholaspennington.png|The beginning of 'Bolkos Order' enlightement session, Nicholas standing inside the Bank. WRUU2DC.jpg|Bolkos Order waiting inside the the SANews Lobby, waiting for an live interview. '''Real Life In real life, Nicholas (Nicholasha Penningtonvilli) is a poor georgian (Georgia the country not USA State Idiots!). Due to lack of proper funding for his education and appetite. He started working as a waiter in some crappy restaurant owned by Russians in his hometown of Tbilisi to fund his SAMP addiction in a local netcafe. After finding his place on HZRP in SAMP, he worked his ass off to become an admin. Around an year into his administration, he became Gang Management. It was then he figured out a way to earn money. He started selling no-strike gang complaints to Toni Freeman (MS13's Arab immigrant gang leader who now lives in Netherlands who's monthly dump his credit card into Zhao's PayPal). Toni started buying no-strike gang complaints after hearing of Nicholas' condition from fellow georgian, samp addict and slumdog Moozie Box. Nicholas and Toni formed a mutual understanding after realizing their need for eachother. This illicit trade of electronic goods known as 'strikes' carried on till Nicholas was removed from his position as Gang Management after performing terribly and with extremely visible BIAS (HZRP Management as usual publicly portrayed that Nicholas resigned from the position but everyone knew that they removed him because his consistent inconsistency was a harm for the server population).Category:Players